Crazy Thing We Call Love
by grandemalik
Summary: A Cori fanfiction where the pair will go through multiple situations as they realize their feelings for each other are much stronger than the bond of a friendship. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N**: This is my very fanfic that I've submitted on this site, so I'm sorry if there are any errors or weird breaks and whatnot in my story-I'm still trying to figure out how to use this site.

Anyways, I really hope you guys like it!

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing, ok.

* * *

I didn't expect myself to fall for her. After all, I've been into boys my entire life. Hell, I've even had boyfriends and pictured myself with none other than just boys. So why, of all people, did I have to fall for her? For _her_. Cat Valentine. The Cat Valentine. The ditzy, bubbly, sometimes annoying, Little Red.

I'm not sure when this crush formed. Sure I see her and talk to her everyday at school, but as far as that goes, I've never seen Cat as anything more than a friend. The day that I admitted to myself that I, Tori Vega, had a crush on Cat Valentine was the day she finally showed up to school after being MIA for weeks.

At first, it didn't bother me much-not seeing her in school. In fact, I was a little glad. The girl could be a real handful sometimes. But as the days turned into weeks, I began to realize how much I was starting to miss the girl. Everyday after school, I would count the hours before the next day would start, hoping to show up to school to see the redhead. But those hopes were shattered, each and everyday when I showed up to class to see her seat empty.

I called a couple of times, to check up on her. God she sounded terrible over the phone. Her voice literally sounded like a combination of a grandma and a dying whale. It turns out she was sick, very sick actually. She refused to let anyone come visit her, adamant that they'd all catch her sickness.

A couple of days after we had our last phone call, she finally showed up to school. I was so happy to see her, words couldn't even describe how I felt. After hugging for what felt like an eternity, we parted momentarily to go to class. As the hours in class dragged on, all I could think about was Cat and why I felt so attached to her. I wondered what it meant. And when the possiblity of me having a crush on her popped up in my head, I immediately pushed it away, only to come back to it again and again. I finally gave up, refusing to care about "Titles" and just accepted that I, Tori Vega, had a crush on Cat.

Cat Valentine.

* * *

I walked into Sikowitz's class to find the classroom abuzz with small talk as they all crowded around the back of the classroom. I walked up behind Andre, peering over his shoulder to try to get a look.

"Andre, what's going on?" I ask, straining my neck to see past everyone.

"Sikowitz paired us up with a partner to work on an art project." Andre replied, nodding at a couple of kids who stepped out of the way for the two to make their way up to the list.

"Yeah but we aren't really _artists_." I said, a little confused as we took a few steps forward for a view of the paper taped neatly to the wall. "Our strong points are music and acting, not hands on art."

"He'll have to explain that to us later." Andre said, nodding briefly in agreement before searching for his partner.

My eyes scanned the list quickly until they stopped at my name.

_Tori Vega and Cat Valentine - ceramics_

My heart fluttered upon seeing Cat's name. We were actually partners for this project. I'm not sure how I felt about this. I should be excited but at the same time, I'm worried. How am I supposed to contain my feelings? Sure this a crush, but I don't intend on telling anyone soon and I sure as hell am not going to tell Cat anytime soon either. I sighed and turned around only to see Cat walking towards me, smiling her perfect little smile at me.

"Hey Tori!" she said excitedly, waving her small little hand quickly. "What's with the list?"

"Cat! Hey!" I said, giving her a quick hug before pulling away."You and I, we're partners for Sikowitz's project. We're doing ceramics."

"Ceramics? Art? But-" she started, a confused expression on her face as Sikowitz walked into the class, cutting her off with his loud booming voice.

"Seats everyone, seats!" he bellowed, taking his own position in front of the class. "You're all probably wondering why we're doing an _art _project. Well, I decided that doing actual hands on art itself will give you guys some inspiration for our upcoming Fall Musical. I decided giving you guys partners will help with that inspiration and hopefully, you will all take advantage of this opportunity to get to know your partner even better. You will eventually see the point in all of this by the time the Fall Musical comes around."

"Ceramics huh?" Cat whispered to me.

"Yup, this should be fun." I whispered back to her.

"And dirty." she mused, giggling silently to herself.

Oh god. I swear I saw her wink. She freaking winked. Or not. Maybe it was my imagination. Either way, what's that supposed to mean?

"Yeah" Was all that I managed to whisper back to her as my mind swirled with a thousand thoughts.

* * *

At lunch...

"So Tori, when are we going to get started on this project of ours?" asked Cat, plucking a few grapes from the bunch and tossing them into her mouth.

"Well.. it's due Friday, so that gives us three days to finish it." I sighed, silently cursing at Sikowitz in my head for expecting us to be done with this in such a short amount of time. "So I guess we should start tomorrow."

"Kay kay!" she happily replied, bouncing around excitedly in her seat.

"NO!" Jade screamed, immediately causing Cat to stop abruptly.

"What were you guys assigned to do?" Beck asked, shaking his head slightly at his girlfriend.

"Ceramics." I replied nonchalantly, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"Isn't that supposed to be really..messy? And that actually requires a lot of material. Where will you guys find all that stuff?"

"I have a lot of materials and tools for ceramic work." Robbie interrupted before I got a chance to speak. "My grandfather used to make mugs and stuff all the time, so they're all out back in my shed. You guys could borrow them if you want."

"Really? That's so sweet of you Robbie." Cat gushed, batting her eyelashes at him.

I pressed my lips firmly together, feeling a little bit of jealousy arising in me. I was no stranger to the fact that Robbie had such a huge crush on Cat. I've never been concerned with it, though. Cat didn't seem to notice or care. But she's been acting unusually nice to him lately and it made me extremely nervous. In the back of my mind, I silently prayed that she wasn't falling for him. But at the same time, why would it matter? It's not like I had a chance.

* * *

**The next chapter will most likely be released very soon, pinky promise (;**


End file.
